Be Mine
by NotSoSummer
Summary: Sam is an engaged celebrity. Mercedes is his bestfriend. They are in love. But will the secret Mercedes been keeping from him ruin not only his marriage and good name but also there friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**This is My first real story. Sorry For Mistakes.**

* * *

**Mercedes. P.O.V**

I havent seen Sam in 6 months that's the longest we have ever been apart from each other. I mean we talked every day but I still miss him being around, He's my best friend I don't even know where I would be without him. I know I wouldn't be living my dream out here in LA if it wasnt for him. So after 6 moths of not seeing him he promised me dinner at his new place, wich was 30 min away from mine and right on the beach. I was happy for Sam an amazing artist, he said to be the most popular country singer of all time. I'm so excited to see his new place.

Throwing on a cute pair of fitting jeans and a baggy t-shirt and getting ready to leave. I grab a bottle of Sams favorite wine and leave my apartment. Within 30 min I was standing on his door step knocking on the door. The door swung open and before I could react I was pulled into a hug.

"Cedes I missed you so much." Sam said into my hair

" Nice to see you too Sam."

"Oh Sorry, come inside. Sorry I'm not all the way settled in yet just got my basic furniture I was kind of hoping you will help me with the decorating part." Sam blushed while giving me the crooked smile I love.

We walked in I look in the house it was a perfect house not to big but not cramped either. It had a Beach and Western style architecture to it that fit Sam perfectly.

" Sam this is... amazing." I didn't even notice the nicely set up table that he was near till I saw him staring at me.

" Thanks. Um you ready to eat I made your favorite."

" Hmm. and what would that be?" I said a smirk creeping on my fave as I noticed how strangely Sam ws acting

" Why dont you take a seat and see." He pulled out my chair as I walked over and took the seat. I looked down do see a delicious plate of pesto penne pasta.

" So is there a reason you did all this."

" I can't do something nice for my best friend." he said pouring us wine as he took a seat.

We fell into easy conversation as we finished our dinner, he told me crazy stories about his tour and I told him about my T.V projects I have been working finally finished my meal when he finally let go of what he invited my over for.

" O yea and I ment to tell you, remember Jane ." When he said her name he looked down no longer looking me in the eyes.

" Yea she was the interviewer for E entertainment right?" I looked at him hoping this was not going where I thought It was going.

" yes, well she interview me before we went on tour and after that we kind of been together." He looked so guilty. I really wanted to know what took him so long to tell me about this. I kind of already knew but not thinking anything of the pictures of them in the tabloids.

" Oh really." I was staring him down now he still refused to look up

" Yea we have been daiting for about six months now-"

" What! and why am I just hearing this form you?" I tried my hardest to keep the hurt out of my voice, I could tell he hear it still because he finally looked at me.

" Im sorry cedes I just could never find the right time to tell you."

" So that's why you did all this to tell me about your girlfriend." I was slowly getting angrier with Sam I actually thought it was just going to be about us tonight but ofcorse not.

" actually no,um I asked her to marry me yesterday and she said yes." With that I downed my glass of wine and took my dish to the sink and started to clean my plate.

" Cedes don't be like this, you told me that you didn't want me waiting for you." I didnt even know what to say to him I felt my self starting to cry. I wanted nothing more than to leave but I know I had to much to drink to be driving. I can't belive him I said he didnt have to wait not to go and get married.

" Cedes talk to me." I felt him worm his arms around my waist. I stopped washing dishes and turned to face him.

" I... I know I told you to move on but..." I didnt even know what to say. I could feel his breath on my skin and I knew the wine was seeping into his system.

" Cedes I Love You. But I can't wait for you any longer." I looked him in the eyes and I knew it wasnt Sam talking. And I felt myself slipping

" Cedes give me one more night." At that I felt my self slip under Sam and the alcohol I consumed. He kissed me it started soft and turned rough he led me into his bedroom. He kissed my neck, licking and nipping at all the spots that drove me wild. He through my clothes into the corner of the room and then rid himself of his own. " Sam" I moaned as he laid me on the bed and laid on top of me. His tip was in my enterance He pulled his head back looked me in my eyes and said " I Love You so much Cedes" with that he entered me and kissed me with all he had. within his first four thrust I could tell we were both ready to cum. He licked behind my ear and with that I got my release. I tugged his neck hair and with that I could feel him relese his warm seed seep inside me. I got a second release as he rode out his orgasm. I finally opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. He kissed my nose and pulled the covers over us. He pulled me into his chest and slowly drifted to sleep not before kissing my forehead and saying. " I Love You, please never leave me."

Hearing his heaving breathing I whispered to him " I Love You Too". I lossed his grip from me and got up put my clothes on and sobered up because I knew I couldnt be there when Sam woke up.

* * *

**Ok. So that's it. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Got some good story line coming. tell me what you think. Is Mercedes to stubborn. Or is Sam giving up too soon? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so I wrote the story but computer shut down and I didn't get to save it. So this is my rewrite it's not as good as my first but I want to get it done. This is very for your support. **

* * *

**Mercedes POV.**

It has been a month since that night Sam and I shared. Today has taken a lot out of me, I talked to Sam  
It did not go how I wanted it to but I knew I had to talk to him sooner or later. So on my way back from that meeting with him I knew I couldn't just go home so here I am on my way to my best friend Quinn house just thinking about what Sam said to me earlier.

I was on my way to the park to meet Sam to talk. My heart was pounding and my hands were clammy and I have been throwing up all morning. I can't even believe Quinn talked me into seeing him. I pulled into the park and I saw him sitting on the bench shaking his leg, which meant he was nervous which gave me a little more confidence. Finally I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Hey Sam." He stood up and let me take a seat next to him. He is always such a gentleman which makes me mad, sometimes I wish he could just be a jerk so he would be easy to let go of.

"Hey Cedes," He sat down again "so how have you been?"

"Good, and you?" "

"I've been better… um look I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what?" I knew what he was sorry for but I just wanted to hear him say it.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Jane, and also about um that night." I didn't know what to say I knew he was sorry about everything but I just didn't know if that was enough.

"Look Cedes, Ive been through a lot these past months, You dot get how hard It is to except the fact that you don't want to be with me and-" I rolled my eyes.

" I never said I didn't want to be with you." I said below a whisper, but Sam still picked it up.

"What?" He said turning towards me.

"I never said I didn't want to be with you, I said I wasn't ready to be with you."

" Well Mercedes that's practically the same thing." His voice was rising and I could tell he was getting heated.

" No it isn't, Sam I am 24 your 25 we are not ready to settle down. When we did decide to try out a relationship all you talked about was getting married and buying a house and having kids and-"

"That is not all I talked about that's just all you were hearing! I know you Mercedes I know that you're guarded and you have a need to push people away. When we were together I did talk about our future but that's not all I talked about. I also talked about how much I supported you and your business and how proud I was of you and that I was in no rush even If it meant we would never have any of those things as long as I'm with you I will die a happy man."

Sam always made his point I did push him away only because I know he is the one person that can hurt me the most.

"Sam I know that I'm at fault here, I know I said we should take a break and move on for a while I didn't say you should give up all together." I could feel the tears falling on my cheeks. Sam took let out a sigh seeing how upset I was getting.

"Well Its kind of hard to keep going when I'm the only one fighting for this relationship. Jane and I … we just work. Cedes I know It's wrong but I'm not married yet…" I finally looked up at him I couldn't even believe what he was implying.

"Are you giving me a time limit?"

"I'm just saying, I'm not married yet I can still change my mind. If you decide you want to fight for us all you have to do is call." With that he got up kissed my cheek.

"I will always love you cede." And with that he left me on the park bench to let his words sink in. After about five min I got in my car and headed to Quinn's I needed a shoulder to cry on and no one better to comfort me then my sister.

* * *

**Ok not great just had to update this very frusturated my first one got deleted so much better than this one. Ok next chapter Will be Quinn and Mercedes bonding time and we will find out If Mercedes is pregnat or not. Even though you guys all know that I have a sweet spot for Samcedes babies. Well I hop this chapter wasnt a complete disapiontment. And thanks for reading. I can wait to write the Wedding resersal chapter. Do you think Mercedes will be in the wedding? Will Sams bride be an annoying BI*** or will she be nice? Keep on reding to see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is Quinncedes. Sorry for the grammor mistakes.**

* * *

By the time I got to Quinn's door she had it swung open pulling me in before I could even knock.

We've been sister for only 10 years now which is a weird thing to say. I've known her for much longer though, Every now and then we would be in the same class but we never talked to one another. Sophomore year of high school we finally became acquaintances over a school project. But unfortunately a much tougher situation brought us to where we are today. One night me and my parents went out to dinner, we were on our way out when I saw Quinn's Dad yelling at her while her mom was sitting in the car. A few people were staring at the disruptance but my Dad didn't interfere tells Quinn's Dad slapped her. Our Dads fought until Quinn's Dad got in his car and drove away. From that day forward Quinn stayed with us, a little over a year later my parents adopted Quinn for full parental rights. Quinn never fully talked to me about her parents tell her mother tried to regain contact with her, which Quinn fully denied. But other than that Quinn has told me all of her secret as I told her all of mine.

So here we are her pulling me to the couch begging for me to give her the details of the horrible meeting that just went down.

"Soooo… do I have to force it out of you." Quinn said on the edge of her seat.

"Quinn, I don't know what you want to hear but not much happened, can I at least get a glass of wine before I have a breakdown." I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"That wine you're talking about better really be grape juice-"

"Quinn will you stop I'm not pregnant." As soon as I poured the glass Quinn got up ran to the kitchen and took it from me.

"Fine you say you're not pregnant prove it." She pulled the Pregnancy test out of one of the drawers one handed it to me. I took it hesitantly, and looked her in the eyes I could tell she knew what I was thinking.

"Ugh, you frustrate me." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

I sat down and peed on that devil of a stick. I washed my hands and went to wait with Quinn.

"So what are some cutie baby names."

"Quinn, STOP!"

"I'm sorry, I know you frustrated I just can't help it. So are you going to tell me what happened?"

I realized I had to tell her sooner or later so I started at the very beginning. Quinn's facial expressions gave away when she thought what I was right and when I was wrong, I finished telling her everything that had happened trying to be as truthful as possible. I could see with the look on her face she was not happy with me.

"Ugh Mercy, why are you guys so stupidly complicated." Quinn said putting her hands over her face.

"Whatever Quinn the way I see it we are just not meant to be."

"You must be joking! You are carrying his child that is the universe telling you are meant to be together."

I rolled my eye, sometimes she is too dramatic.

"We don't know I'm pregnant."

"Why don't you go in the bathroom and see." I looked at the bathroom and knew the time needed for the test to determine whether you're with child or not was over. So I got up with a huff and went to the bathroom. I grabbed the test and went back to the couch. I held it in my hand avoiding the answer to my unfortunate question.

"We don't have all night, come one Mercy." I took a long breath and looked flipped the stick to show the sign.

"Oh God." Was all I managed to get out of my mouth.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm going to have to be."

"Mercedes you realize you're going to have to work things out with Sam."

"No I don't."

"Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"No I am not."

"Yes you are why you don't just tell Sam what you tell me. How you don't know what person you would be if it weren't for him, and how you would go to the ends of the earth for him. Why won't you fight for him?"

"Why should I fight for him he's getting married.

" Don't get me wrong I don't agree with Sam giving up I thought he was much stronger than that. But I do agree with the fact that he was putting more effort in trying to keep things together."

"It's not that I didn't want to try Its that Its too hard seeing him every day getting mobbed by beautiful women everywhere. To tell you the truth my insecurities got the best of me. I thought what's the point of trying to make it work, when he's going to end up with someone like Jane anyways. Ugh I hate it so much! I don't want to be in this situation."

"Mercy why don't you tell Sam that."

"Because, I don't know. Will It even matter."

"Yes it will matter. Mercy, Sam loves you with every fiber in his body and you love him just as much. And you both need to be reassured of that love." I was defeated I knew Quinn was making a lot of since. But at the moment I really just needed some rest.

"Maybe your right Quinn but right now I just need some rest."

"Ok you can have my bedroom you shouldn't be driving home this late."

"Thanks Quinny." I gave Quinn a hug and went to bed.

So much happened in one day I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant and with Sam's baby at that. I always wanted to have kids with Sam but not under these circumstances. I placed my hand over my stomach imaging how our kid will be; Perfect our kid is going to be perfect. I feel asleep dreaming about how he or she was going to be like.

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 10 already. I got up and walked around the apartment Quinn was already gone. I was making myself breakfast when my phone rang, it was Sam. I hesitated but decided to answer.

"Hello"

"Um Hi Cede, how are you."

I did not know how to answer the simplest question ever asked. I was tong tied. Should I say oh me and our unborn child are fine. Or how about I love you and I don't want you marring that Jane Girl, I want you marring me.

"Uhh, Um, I'm fine." It sounded more like a question than a statement. Why was he calling me?

"Ok, Look I know we didn't end the conversation last night in the best of circumstances. But I wanted to know If you wanted to be in the wedding um… you know as a brides maid?"

I seriously could not believe he was asking me to be in this  
wedding. I wanted to scream and break the phone and do something destructive but unfortunately my mouth was thinking something different.

"Yes, I would love to!" I sounded way to excited, I know I sounded suspicious. My heart was breaking.

"Oh ok um that's it then. Jane will call you later." He sounded extremely disappointed, like his heart was breaking as much as mine.

"Ok, thanks Sam."

"Um yea see you Mercedes." Sam has not used my full name since, I can't even remember, he only uses it when he's disappointed or extremely angry. And I knew that he what he wanted. And I know what I needed not for me but for my child.

* * *

**Ok thats it I think the next chapter we will finally be meeting Jane and some other characters. Hope you liked this chapter. Leave comment telling me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the grammer. Leave Comments?**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Sam is so good to me, even though I never have 100% of his attention he gives me everything I want and that's all that really matters. Before my relationship with Sam I was on the brink of getting fired he saved everything I worked so hard to get. Convincing Sam to marry me was easier than I thought he is heartbroken and there is no one blinder than a heartbroken person. But in the end me and Sam aren't that different which makes my place in this relationship really easy.

I Love once, with a boy named Noah. He didn't have the best reputation in town I knew he got around but with me he was just different. High School was a breeze for me; I was popular got good grades and got into my first choice college. I meet Puck senior year of high school we spent every day together he changed from a womanizer to" my guy". One day he came over my house in the middle of the night and told me he was going to run away and wanted me to go with him I knew in order to live the life I wanted I could never do that I would end living in a crappy house with kids I couldn't afford to have just like my parents did. So I made the only choice I could make I stuck to my plan. Of course I had a broken heart it took me years to mend I constantly find myself looking back and wondering what if I had gone with Noah, would I be happy like my parents? Or is the life I'm living better. I just hope Noah is happy even If I sometimes have regrets.

Sam is in the same heartbroken place I was in years ago the only difference is Sam still has a chance to change that. That's where my experience comes in if I play my card as I have been I will have everything I ever wanted. I just have to make sure she doesn't get in my way. She is my only threat to being happy. Unfortunately I have no plan he can break up with me at any time I have no clue why he hasn't yet. When I first meet him I was almost sure I could get him to get me pregnant but unfortunately he refuses to do anything with me until after the wedding. So now I have to come up with plan B I know the clock is ticking I have to get a move on it.

**SAMS POV**

I'm not an idiot I know Jane doesn't love me and I know I don't love her. Sometimes I wake up thinking Mercedes will be next to me and it makes me sick to my stomach knowing she isn't. How did I even end up it this situation? I keep on going back and forth wondering why I'm with her I thought she was going to break it off with me when I told her about me and Mercedes, she didn't even look surprised.

2 Weeks Earlier…

I came home from talking to Mercedes feeling like crap I was frustrated, sad, and angry all at the same time and I needed someone to take it out on and of course Jane had to be there so she was the one I went after. I went to sit on the couch when she walked out of the kitchen

"Hi, honey where you have been I made dinner." Jane said attempting to sit on my lap I scoot her off of me. "What's wrong sweetie. You want to talk about it."

"Not really." I just really wanted to shut her up.

"Come on you know you can tell me anything."

_Anything?_ I though "Ok, I just got back from talking with Mercedes."

"Oh that's nice what did you guys talk about."

"We talked how we slept together last month." I said looking strait at her she didn't even flinch.

"Oh isn't that… nice… well we all have our weakness. Just don't let it happen again." She kissed my cheek and got up.

"Come sit at the table and eat."

I knew what I was subconsciously doing, I was trying to get out of this stupid relationship but it completely backfired. I couldn't go to sleep till the sun was rising; I stayed up contemplating whether or not I should call Mercedes and apologize. Looking back at pictures of me and Mercedes in College I knew I've been an idiot for the past 7 months being with Jane and not Mercedes. And I had to break up with Jane even if I had to wait for Mercedes for another 20 years. Going to bed thinking of how much I love this girl and how I prayed our life will turn out. I got my 4 hours of sleep and woke up to hearing my door being unlocked.

"SAM! Get up we need to talk." I pulled myself out of bed ready to pull the trigger I knew I had to do it even if it was early morning. Going to the living room I see her sitting on the couch waiting.

"Jane we need to talk." I walk over sitting next to her.

"Sam I need to say something first."

I looked at her confused at what her devious smile was leading up to.

"So I started the list for my brides maids-"

"Jane-"

"Wait let me finish… I thought it would be great if you invited Mercedes I know she is your best friend and all. I thought it would be wonderful to have her in the wedding."

I looked at her in disbelief I don't know how I couldn't see it before this girl is delusional.

"No, Jane we aren't getting married I'm sorry-"

"Well aren't me… how about you read this and then tell me were not getting married."

She held out a manila envelope. I took it in pure confusion.

"What is this?"

"Why don't you read it and see." She said with a smile

I opened the envelope and skimmed over it, my heart skipped two beats.

"You can't do this. How did you get this?"

"I did my research so here is what's going to happen. We're getting married and you are going to call Mercedes right now and invite her to be a part of a lovely party, Got it."

I never wanted to hurt anyone as much as in that moment. I took all my strength in me not to pick up that phone but I knew I had to in order to keep the people I love safe and happy. Dialing the number I knew by heart I waited for her to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Um Hi Cede, how are you" Just hearing her voice made my heart flutter. I hated this more than anything. Even more of the fact Jane was sitting in the corner smiling at my agony.

"Uhh, Um, I'm fine."

""Ok, Look I know we didn't end the conversation last night in the best of circumstances. But I wanted to know If you wanted to be in the wedding um… you know as a brides maid?"

"Yes, I would love to!" I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I knew she didn't want to because her voice got high. I know Mercedes too well she was hurting just as much as I was and that put me in more pain.

"Oh ok um that's it then. Jane will call you later." Just saying her name made me want to vomit.

"Ok, thanks Sam."

"Um yea see you Mercedes."

I hung up the phone. And Jane got up getting ready to leave.

"I'm going back to my apartment to pick out color schemes. I'm sure you want the rest of the day alone so I'll see you tomorrow." she kissed my cheek and left.

I can't believe I got caught up in all of this. I knew I had to do something to get my life back now that it belongs to Jane I have everything to lose. I'll be sure to get out of this Marriage and Back to Mercedes no matter what it takes.

* * *

**So what do you think was in the envelope? Leave comments! Thanks guys**


End file.
